Bobo Haha
Human-level intellect Human speech Marksmanship |weapons = Laser pistols |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |portrayed by: = John DiMaggio |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, Noah Nixon, White Knight, Circe, Beasly, Wade, Kenwyn Jones, Robo Bobo, Caesar Salazar |enemies = Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Breach, Skalamander, NoFace, Peter Meechum (formerly), Foul mouth, Weaver, NoFace, Zag RS, Gatlocke, Robo Bobo (formerly), Green Fist, Black Knight }} Bobo Haha is an EVO chimpanzee that works for Providence and speaks fluent human speech. Ironically, he was also one of the earliest EVOs captured by Providence. He wears a signature fez due to his past job as an animal entertainer and possesses his very own pair of laser pistols provided by the organization. Overlooking his primitive yet dark origins, Bobo was given the chance to fight the good fight, but occasionally in his own rash way. Over the years, he has formed the closest bond with Rex Salazar and is fiercely loyal to him. It is unclear what became of Bobo after the Worldwide Cure. History Background Little is known about Bobo's past, however, Doctor Holiday revealed that he was a helper animal before he went EVO. He was supposedly owned by an eccentric philanthropist and was trained to entertain children at hospitals. Due to his past, Holiday theorized that his "helper instincts" kicked in every now and then, confusing Robo Bobo with the original Bobo. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" In his own words, Bobo stated that he had been banned from six Asian countries for committing a series of mind-blowing pranks. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" It was also revealed that Bobo had crossed paths with Agent Six multiple times after that, possibly having to do with his pranks. He was captured by agents Nyquist and Fortier, in the Kremlin, after threatening to "push the button" unless he was given one thousand pounds of caviar—resulting in his final detainment. While there, he met and persuaded Rex, a young EVO, to unlock his cage. Before he could escape, he was recaptured by Agent Six. Eventually becoming detained in the same cage with Holiday, a assistant scientist at the time, he used her pen to help release them both. Although his main priority was to escape Providence's clutches, he aided Holiday to get Rex out of a jam, which most likely earned him his stay at Providence. Overtime, he and Rex trained together and got remarkably close. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Season One Season Two Season Three Personality Bobo is a fun-loving guy, always up to have a good time and has a particular love for parties and gambling. He especially likes having a good time while fighting enemy EVOs. Bobo's good-hearted fun causes Providence to view him as a bad influence on Rex, since he encourages his rebellious tendencies. He is quick to fire his weapons in battle, preferring not to think about the variables. Despite being close friends with Rex, he shows a general dislike for humans, whom he refers to as "sheep" due to the fact they seem to "blindly follow the crowd". Abilities .]] Aside from his human-level intelligence and the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He wields a pair of rather large laser pistols in combat, and has a belt with grenades attached to it, but has only used them once. 1.10, "The Forgotten" He is apparently knowledgeable of codes used by Providence, information about locations, and is able to fly a variety of military-grade aircraft as well as use a variety of military-grade weapons (to the point that he once instructed Providence agents on the Broiler). Despite his attitude-problems and gangster personality, Bobo Haha has shown himself to be techno-savvy and intelligent enough to create a fully functional android version of himself to pose as him while on his "Bobo-time". 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Bobo has also demonstrated the capability of disarming bombs within seconds. 1.21, "Payback" Relationships : Main article: Bobo Haha's relationships M. Rex :To learn more about Haha's comic counterpart, see The Haha article. Appearances Trivia * Bobo can cook, but according to him no one appreciates his efforts. 1.05, "The Architect" * Bobo is commonly mistaken for a monkey as chimpanzees do not have tails. He even called himself a monkey. 1.02, "String Theory" * He has stated that he hates bananas, but has also been seen eating them. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * He hates "mushy stuff"; however, he ironically gets mushy about Rex considering him as family. * He has a purple tongue. * He is also camera-shy, as shown when he fainted after going on TV. 2.16, "Exposed" * In "Six Minus Six", Six calls him "Hobo Baha". * He loves listening to heavy metal rock music. 3.06, "Double Vision" * He apparently likes pizza to the point of ratting Rex out to Agent Six in the episode "The Architect". * The man who Bobo claims to have worked for before Providence is "a man in a purple hat", much like "the man in a yellow hat" from the Curious George children stories. * When Rex cured the whole world from EVOs, it is unclear if Bobo was cured or not. He does not speak at the end of the episode, leaving it ambiguous. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:Providence